Episode 3621 (30th December 2003)
Tricia rejects Marlon, even after he surprises her with Holdgate Farm and a dalmation puppy. Meanwhile, Viv leaves a threatening message for Zoe, which gets Scott fired. Plot Viv leaves an angry answerphone message threatening Zoe if Jean isn't straight back with Scott after the Florida trip. Zoe is unimpressed, and plays it to Scott before firing him. She coldly announces that he's forfeited access to Jean by his long silence. Zoe is also due for some serious hounding from Charity, whose lawyer has pointed out how few witnesses she has on her side. Meanwhile, Marlon has virtually stripped Charity's house bare, wanting to make Holdgate as perfect as can be for Tricia. With the help of Paddy, he is laying out the place absolutely beautifully, but they are disturbed when Nicola calls for Paddy - she needs help with an abandoned puppy at the vet's. Marlon has a flash of inspiration, and thinks he has found the very thing he needs. He just needs to make a quick call to Diane first. Tricia is just getting to her break in the pub when a lost dalmatian puppy walks through the door, with a label around its neck saying 'please return to Holdgate Farm'. Diane asks Tricia to take it up to the new tenants and she walks through the rain to the Marsdens, getting absolutely drenched. But when Marlon opens the door and welcomes her to their new home, she dismisses his grand romantic gesture as 'a trick'. Marlon tries to persuade her that he's laid out the house how she would want, and all they have to do now is live in it. But Tricia steels herself, handing over her letter and the puppy. Marlon can't even get her to take a look inside. She says that all they had is gone - even though she still loves him - and walks away into the night. Marlon opens the letter and when the rings fall out he realises it's over. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman *Keith Dobbs - Robert Lawrenson Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Dining room, living room and driveway *Woodland *Home Farm - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior Notes *''The Power of Love'' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood plays as Tricia heads to Holdgate Farm to return the puppy after being played on the stereo by her husband Marlon. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,993,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes